


Did you do it?

by flynotfall



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dark, F/M, Israphel - Freeform, Murder, Shadow of Israphel, Under taint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynotfall/pseuds/flynotfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if instead of finding Granny Bacon down in the tombs, they found a perfectly well Lomadia? <br/>Whilst Xephos had been inflicted with the taint of Israphel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you do it?

The sharp sound of the sword clattering onto the ground echoed gently around the land, as the screaming had ended replaced his silence. He couldn't move, although he'd be here any second. He allowed the blood to trickle down his pale skin, and drip onto the ground near his feet, forming a puddle of crimson liquid beside the body. Xephos straightened his fingers out in front of him, shaking hard. It's not like he hadn't killed anyone before, but she was his. He turned his hands around to admire the palms, which were bruised from where she had begged and pleaded, clinging onto him for life. Blue eyes closed in pain, as the thoughts of her drifted away. Leaning over, he grasped the sword's handle tightly, before pushing it down into his belt. He took one more moment to see her. 

_Lomadia_

  
Ginger hair that had once danced around her shoulders was frayed with blood that was rapidly increasing around her. Her red lips that Xephos had shared his first kiss with had faded into a pale pink as the life faded from inside. Cruel.   
Knees gave away as he plummeted to the ground beside the woman who lay motionless on the cold floor. He stared, his lips parted slightly as the sound of his breathing grew increasingly louder in his head. Moments had passed before he reached slowly and steadily for her hand, grasping the cold flesh tightly. Her shaped finger nails weren't painted, but seemed to be decorated in a crimson liquid as she had collected her own blood as it pumped from her slim figure. 

He stared long and hard, her eyelids softly closed over her deep blue eyes. She still looked flawless, beauty hidden away by her as she would wince and turn away shyly from anyone who gazed. A man would be angry if he caught another man staring at his lover, and he did get angry. But how could you not stare at perfect, impeccable Lomadia.  
The faultless woman was too much to resist, and so he leaned forward to her white skin, that had freckled with blood spatter. Xephos stayed close, reaching a small hand to her cheeks, and gently caressing the frozen skin as it stood untouched. He tilted forward, his lips touching the soft pulp ones beneath him. He kissed the pink lips, that had untidy red lipstick gently smudged on the divine lip.

This wasn't Xephos. He knew it himself. He was weird, he had been told that many times. 

But he wasn't the type to murder his perfect, innocent lover.

_Taint_

"I.." A soft voice whimpered from beside him. The spaceman twirled his blood coated fingers in her soft hair. She would no longer be able to twirl strands of her hair, as she would do on the first time they met. How she would sit there, biting her lip, leaving her green eyes to wander outside. Glimmer. Xephos moved away, turning into the dark to face his friend. "I'm sorry." Honeydew murmured, his lips dry, open slightly in astonishment. Xephos sighed for a brief moment, then hurriedly pushed past his friend, sprinting up the stairs and out of the ground. 

  
Xephos' hand flew to his belt as he firmly grabbed his sword. He exited outside, scrunching up his face in agony. The dwarf was whimpering after him, pretending to be strong, an act to pretend that he hadn't just lost a friend. The spaceman's eyes shut in disbelief, the wind was now wrapping around him playfully, engulfing him in cold and bandaging him away from the reality. He slipped to the ground, once again on his knees in the soggy wet grass below his feet. 

  
"Did you do it?" Honeydew whispered from the door of the temple, that was bubbling with lava beside it. Xephos opened his eyes gradually, the burning lights of Mistral City to the side of him blaring in his eyes. The silence returned again. The silence that was there when Lomadia had finally stopped screaming and spluttering. The silence that had occurred when he had slaughtered his own girlfriend. He was snapped out of thought as a shaky hand was placed against his shoulder. "Xeph.." The voice whispered beside him.

Lomadia would always call him that.  _Xeph_  

He winced, flinching away from his friend's touch. The question played again in his mind.

_Did you do it?_

The spaceman raised his pale hands to his face.

_Did you kill her Xephos?_  

He scrubbed his eyes until it hurt.

_Did you stab your girlfriend in the chest?_

He almost squealed as his fingers bunched and clawed the skin on his cheeks.

_Did you have no mercy as she pleaded for her life, from her own boyfriend?_

Xephos allowed his hands to drop, and fling to his sides.

_Did you not show a single emotion as she clawed at you to get you to listen?_

Xephos tilted his head back into the black abandoned sky, dusted in smoke.

_Did you kiss her goodnight as she dropped dead beside you?_

He gently clambered up from the seat he was sat in, feeling stiff, a lump in his throat.

_Did you leave her lying in a pool of her own blood?_

Xephos turned to face the dwarf, who's beard was swaying gently in the heavy wind. His helmet tilted on his head as he eyed Xephos carefully, noticing how broken his best

friend was. The spaceman's eyes wandered to Honeydews', before he spoke.

"Yes," He breathed in the sooty foggy air. "I did it."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing SoI and old series stuff, there's a lot of crap you can pull out of it.  
> Really old writing so i dont really know why i put lomadia in the SoI world but i like the idea so sUre!!11


End file.
